


Notice Me Daddy

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Days Off, M/M, Yuri is a little shit, but these are things we know, in which talking to parents turns into kinky sex, kinktober day 6, otabek and yuri are at least 19/22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: For Kinktober 2018, day 6In which Yuri demands all of Otabek's attention, but Otabek is busy. So he demands it the best way he knows how.Day 6: Daddy |Corset | Cock Worship | Biting





	Notice Me Daddy

The blond groaned, defiantly, as he watched the brunette ignore him to work on something else. It wasn’t fair. He was more important than whoever the hell was on that phone. Groaning again and flopping over on the couch, he blew stray strands of hair from his face.

“Ugh! Beka! Come on! I’m bored!” the complaints began. “You’ve ignored me all day, and honestly, that’s really rude.”

Putting the call on mute for a moment, the older turned and looked at the boy starfished on the sofa. “Yura, it’s my family. I haven’t talked to them in a while. And my little sister is excited to tell me about her new school year and friends. I promise you’ll get my attention in a minute.”

“And I’m excited about something too, but you’ll never find out at this rate!”

Another dramatic flop against the sofa punctuated his statement as he growled again. He couldn’t believe that Otabek could just ignore him like this. How dare he? They were supposed to spend their whole weekend off together. Just them. No interruptions. Because, once this was over, they would both have to focus on skating and university again. And, honestly speaking, Yuri didn’t want to focus on either. Resorting to tugging on the older’s clothes, he grumbled to himself when that didn’t work.

“Fine. You wanna ignore me? I’ll show you what happens when I don’t get what I want.”

With that, the blond got up from the bed and stormed into the bedroom. He, aggressively, raided the closets until he found what he was looking for. One of Otabek’s turtleneck sweaters, which still managed to be two sizes too big on the blond who was now taller, a pair of fishnet stockings, and spandex shorts. If this didn’t grab the brunette’s attention, then he might as well be dead. Pulling his hair back into a half up bun, he strutted back into the living room like it was nothing. Stretching a little, he overdid it to expose the subtle curve of his ass under the sweater. He could see dark brown eyes glued on to him now, but he was still talking normally. The attention wasn’t fully his. This wouldn’t do.

Sauntering across the living room now, he took long strides to show off his legs, he made his way to the couch where his boyfriend sat. He laid himself along the older male’s lap, smiling up as he kicked his feet a little. Taking his phone off the table, he played around on it, as if nothing was bothering him, wiggling his hips a little to draw more of Otabek’s attention to him. The only thing it managed to earn him was a hand placed on his rear. He huffed heavily, slamming is phone onto the chair, he sat up on the young man’s lap and began to wiggle around a bit more. This had finally caused the man to shift a little, coughing lightly. Yuri was making headway, but he wanted to take this a step further.

Leaning in to Otabek’s free ear, he began to purr, “Beka~! I’m so bored. Give me attention!” he nipped at the brunette’s ear, smiling. “Come on. Please give me attention. I’ve been a good boy for you all day. I just want a little bit of attention, daddy.”

When that word hit his ear, he stuttered on the call. “M-mom. I’ll have to call you back. I um… I have to go do something.” With that, he slammed the phone down next to him and grabbed the blond’s hips. “How dare you.” He growled.

Yuri smiled wide, laughing. He had won. That was all he had wanted.

“I’m sorry, daddy. Was I a bad boy for that? Was I not supposed to do that? Maybe you should punish me for it.” the blond continued his tease now. He would milk this for all it was worth.

“Maybe I should. Maybe I’ll make sure you don’t ever act like that when I’m on the phone with my family again. What do you think, Yura?”

The way the brunette had growled his name, he couldn’t keep control over himself much longer.

There was little time wasted before the pair found themselves in the bedroom. Otabek was still halfway dressed, and Yuri had found himself with just the sweater on. It was drawn halfway up his body, exposing his bottom, as Otabek’s strong hand came down against the fair skin there. He was going to make sure Yuri knew what he did wrong. And it began with this. With each contact that was made by that hand, the slender blond yelped each time. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure.

“Yura, what was it that I told you about interrupting me when I talk to me family?” the older asked as he massaged the small mound of flesh covered in the netted stockings.

“I don’t know. You’ve said a lot of things.” A small shriek resonated from the blond as he was smacked hard.

“You know what I said. I’ll let you try again.” The brunette said, looking down at the blond who was smiling now.

“I don’t remember. Remind me. Or keep spanking me and it may come back.” Yuri moaned.

“You’re not fooling anyone. You know what I said. But I’m more than willing to punish you until you speak the words yourself.” He purred back.

Several hard spanks, red marks, and various forms of punishment later, Yuri had finally spoke the words his lover had wanted to hear. That he would always behave himself when Otabek’s family was on the phone. He was granted the gift of pleasure. The bit of clothing Yuri wore remained on his body as the older didn’t have the patience to take it off of him. The pace that the brunette had set was hard and fast, giving Yuri barely any time to think or breathe. As he clawed at the sheets, biting down in to them to control the noise level, poorly, Otabek proceeded to do what it took to get the blond to talk.

“Yura, what’s the matter? You were so noisy earlier. Begging for my attention. Why won’t you let me hear you now?”

The petite male whimpered as he tried his best to bite his tongue. But his boyfriend continued to will words from him.

“I… I can’t. Beka, please! I’m sorry!” he cried out when the words finally came to him.

“Tell me what you want properly. I know you can do it. Come on, Yura. Where’s my good boy?” the older purred.

Yuri bit his lip hard as he grabbed at the sheets, back arching as he choked on cries. He wanted to speak, but couldn’t find the words for a good moment.

“P-please, daddy! I can’t hold on… I can’t… take this. Much longer!” the blond finally whimpered out. “Daddy! I wanna cum. Please let me!”

The combination of the curve of his body, the cries and whimpers, all of it was more than enough to grant him that wish. Once they had finished, they were sweating, panting messes. Otabek couldn’t help but smile at the limp remains of his boyfriend.

“So, what have we learned today?” He asked, combing his fingers through blond hair.

A faint smile slithered, lazily, across his lips. “That if I want your attention immediately, dress in something skimpy and beg for my daddy to take me.”

Otabek sighed heavily, chuckling a little. “That’s… not what I was hoping you would say. But let’s go with that.”

“Good. Cuz my answer isn’t going to change.”

With that, he allowed his eyes to shut as he cherished the warmth from his boyfriend next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am playing the "How many kink prompts can I write for in one day" game.  
> This is worse than when I tried to draw for Inktober.  
> But either way, I hope y'all enjoy this. Blame the fandom (namely Kawaiiloren) for the daddy kink.  
> Keep an eye out for the other kink prompts. I won't do them in order because of work so keep that in mind.  
> :)  
> Later!


End file.
